ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazukiyo Soga
Kazukiyo Soga is the Class President of Class 1-A and ranks second in his class, after Haruhi. Personality Kazukiyo suffers from nyctophobia and a number of other phobias. He has romantic feelings for his Class co-representative, Momoka , whom he has known for years. He believes that she has feelings for Haruhi and since he believes himself to be unable to compete, is content with their friendly relationship, stating that it's an honor just to be Class 1-A co-representatives. Hikaru and Kaoru believe that he's the kind of person with pure feelings who they can't tease, possibly because he is even more emotionally vulnerable than Tamaki. In Volume 6 of the manga it's revealed that Kazukiyo's father is a famous politician. He goes on to study law at Ouran University, alongside Momoka and Haruhi. Relationships Momoka Kurakano In Ep 21 - Until the Day it Becomes a Pumpkin, it's revealed that Kazukiyo has a crush on Momoka and wants to prove he's not scared so he can impress her in the Halloween event. Though his fears get the best of him, he lasts longer than Momoka, who's paired with Renge. Following the event, Momoka tells him that she's impressed by his chivalry and that she couldn't last as long as he did, causing him to blush. Even though Kazukiyo knows Momoka has a crush on Haruhi, whom they both believe to be a boy, he says that he's content to be her friend and get closer to her by class representatives together. In Ep 26 - This is Our Ouran Fair! they are seen dancing together at the school festival. In the manga, it's revealed that Kazukiyo eventually admits his feelings to Momoka at university. Haruhi Fujioka Despite his love interest's crush on Haruhi, Kazukiyo gets along very well with Haruhi. He respects her down-to-earth attitude, even depending on her (in vain) to be the sole voice of reason when Class 1-A decides to hold a Halloween scarefest. In Volume 13, he plans to be roommates with Haruhi on the class ski trip before Kaoru creates the opportunity for Hikaru to room with her instead. Haruhi also recruits him and Kasanoda in her plan to help Megumi admit her feelings about her parents' divorce. In the epilogue of the manga, Haruhi is shown providing moral support when he confesses to Momoka, and later, studying at Ouran University with the two, who are also law students. Although the two now know that Haruhi is a girl, they still call her "Haruhi-''kun''" out of habit. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin When the twins overhear that Kazukiyo is a scaredy cat, they immediately join his team for Class 1-A's Halloween scarefest and prank him relentlessly. When their team becomes separated, Kaoru and Kazukiyo wind up locked in a room together. Kaoru is surprisingly friendly to Kazukiyo in the absence of his brother, despite his clear annoyance that Kazukiyo can't tell them apart, and admits that he and Hikaru had made a plan for Kazukiyo to prove his bravery to his secret crush, Momoka. In the Volume 13 class ski trip, Kazukiyo and Kaoru share a room together, and Hikaru ends up joining them on the second night when rooming with Haruhi becomes too awkward. After Hikaru is unable to get any sleep in his close proximity to Haruhi, he takes out his frustrations on Kazukiyo the next morning by forcing him to ski down the scariest slope. They get stranded in a blizzard, though, and Kazukiyo twists his ankle. Hikaru is overcome with guilt and piggybacks him to safety before fainting from exhaustion. Kazukiyo is shown later at the Hitachiins' New Year's party, assuring a group of girls that his leg is healing fine. When Haruhi announces in Chapter 83 that she's leaving to study abroad for a year, Kazukiyo panics that the twins' pranks on him will increase without her mitigating influence. When Kazukiyo admits his feelings to Momoka in college, Haruhi and the twins are shown in the backgroud cheering him on. Gallery classrepsoga.jpg objections.jpg calmdown.jpg torturingsoga.jpg fraidycat.jpg teamb.jpg thinkingofher.jpg cutitout.jpg skull.jpg lockedin.jpg 1acowards.jpg hisnobility.jpg|Kurekano compliments Soga's self-sacrifice. sogakurakano.jpg Category:Characters Category:Anime Class 1A Category:Anime Male Characters Category:Manga Class 1A Category:Manga Male Characters